Welcome Back
Story Tina walked to her locker in the halls smiling. She smiled and waved at some cheerleaders as they walked past her, who returned her smile. This year was going to really different. Yes, there was no Mike, no Rachel Berry and Finn to cause their Finchel drama. But this year, the glee club was going to be respected! She turned when she heard Artie coming down the hallway. “There’s my girl!” Artie said, stopping next to her. “How was your break?” “It was good,” Tina replied as she closed her locker and began to walk down the hall. “Went up to Chicago with Mike to help get him set up. He was so excited when he called me this morning. He literally was jumping while on the phone.” Artie laughed as they turned a corner and they ran into Brittany, Jacob Ben Israel, his cameraman behind him, was interviewing her. “So how do you feel to be returning as the school first ever two-term Senior President?” “I’m happy. It’s a good thing, right?” “Considering the only Presidential act you performed last year was the Senior class prom, and that to be a two-term President you have to have flunked your senior year. I guess it can be seen as a good thing.” Brittany clapped, and then took in Jacob’s hair. “Your hair has gotten bigger… Do birds, like, sleep in there?” “Poor Brittany.” Artie said, looking at the cheerleader. “Having to repeat her senior year again must suck. Especially since Santana is in New York, and she’s stuck here.” “Well, since she didn’t go to one class last year. It’ll be a whole new experience for her really.” The two chuckled, watching Brittany’s interview spiral into complete nonsense, until they saw a well dressed boy walk in front of them on the phone. “No Kurt, I’m fine. Yes, I’ve been here for 10 minutes and I haven’t been slushied yet… I can hear someone screaming at you in the background…No, I don’t want to say- Hi Rachel. Yes everything’s good. Yep…” Blaine pulled the phone from his tiredly and noticed Tina and Artie. “Hi guys.” He said, holding the phone to his shoulder. He fist bumped Artie and kissed Tina on the cheek and then put the phone to his ear. “Oh, Rachel that sounds great, but I need to run. Can you quickly put Kurt back on?” Tina and Artie sighed. No matter how sad it was to not have Rachel around, they were not going to miss her consistent babbling . “I love you too. Be safe.” Blaine put his phone away, sighed and then broke out into a smile. “Good to see you Tina. How was Chicago?” The three seniors caught up, until Brittany finished her interview, and the four headed to their first New Directions meeting of the year. “Are you guys doing ok without your partners?” Artie said as he rolled into the Choir room. “Artie, it’s only been like two days since I left Mike in Chicago, and since I left I’ve had hours of calls and texts.” She smiled as she took her seat. “Kurt and I have been skyping every night since he left, it’s not the same as getting to actually hold him but, he’s happy, that’s what matters.” Blaine added as he sat behind Tina. Brittany sat on the piano and sighed. “I really miss Santana. But like Blaine said, shes happy.” The room stayed sadly quiet until Sugar entered on her phone, Rory following behind her holding her bag. “Rory is that you?” Tina asked shocked. “I forgot to tell you that he got to stay didn’t I” Brittany said as she hugged him from behind. “Sugar’s dad somehow got around him being deported. Isn’t it great?” “I would’ve missed you guys.” Rory said smiling. “I’m so happy I get to stay for another year, and hopefully the one after that too. Apparently I can apply for a citizenship soon.” “Going a bit fast there don’t you think?” Tina asked. “Nope. It’s America, I’ve always wanted to live here. Ever since I was little, I dreamed of coming to Los Angeles.” Sugar looked up from her phone. “But this is Lima, Ror.” “Yea I know.” He slumped down next to her and looked around. “It’s really empty in here. Where’s Joe and Sam?” “Dunno.” Artie said. “Where’s Mr. Schue?” As if on cue, all three walked in followed by two others. A girl who oddly resembled Rachel and looked familiar to Tina as well as… “Unique!” Blaine shouted from behind Tina. He leapt up and hugged him. “Oh, hi Blaine.” He said smiling as she took the seat next to him. Sam sat next to Rory who looked ten times happier to have his best friend in the room, while Joe sat next to Sugar. “So guys the new year means new competition and with that come with new people!” Will said excitedly. “So as I see, most of you already know Wade…Unique.” He paused, worried he may have offended her, but she shook her head. “Call me Wade or Unique, it doesn’t really matter to me.” He said smiling. “Cool. But I don’t think many of you would remember Harmony.” He gestured to the Rachel look alike who sat in the front row next a chair away from Tina. “She was the lead for the Unitards at Sectionals last year. As we have seen them both perform, we will not need to watch them audition. So please, welcome our two new members!” There was scattered applause. He sighed, and then continued. “So with them, that makes ten members-“ There was a knock and Mr Schue turned around, there was a few whispers from behind him but he ignored them. A tall, well dressed, brunette boy, who he swore he knew from somewhere, stood in the doorway. “Sebastian, is that you?” Will heard Blaine ask. “Good to see you all.” Sebastian asked, worriedly. “I’m here to try out for New Directions.” Mr Schue turned to the group. There were some shakes of heads, blank faces from the new two. He looked to Blaine, he smiled and nodded. He turned back to the ex-Warbler. “Pull up a chair. We just introduced two new members.” Sebastian broke out into a smile and hurried to the seat in between Tina and Harmony. “So as I was saying, we now only really need one other member to be able to qualify for Sectionals again. As you older members will know, we like to put on a big performance to attract the attention of others. So I will like to hear ideas from you guys on what song you think will make people want to sign up. Now remember that just because we only need one extra member, doesn’t mean we should just try to get one. As you saw from last year, the more people, the stronger we are as a group.” The older members started the ideas rolling at first, the newbies obviously a little uncomfortable, except for Harmony. Within five minutes into the meeting she was already suggesting why one song would be better over the other along with some choreography. Will smiled as the group departed, maybe this year will be slightly easier on him. “Why are you here Sebastian?” Blaine asked as he grabbed books from his locker. “I wanted to see what public school was like-“ “Honestly Sebastain.” “I was asked to leave Dalton.” He shrugged. The two continued on too their first class in silence, until. “You and Dave…” Blaine asked awkwardly. The two hadn’t really talked since April, the last he heard was that he was spending a lot of time with Karaofsky. “Me and Dave.” Sebastian smiled. “So you two are together?” Sebastian nodded as he sat in a seat, Blaine taking the one next to him. “It was hard at first. He was in this huge slump, and even having the support of his dad, his mom was just…” He sighed. “I don’t know what he was like before, but now, he is completely different. He’s accepted himself.” Blaine watched Seb talk, smiling as something that he had never seen in the boy come through. “You love him.” Blaine said, excited. “Have you told him?” “Not exactly.” He paused and a smirk crossed his face. “Though I’ve shown him how much I like him many times.” He winked and Blaine dry heaved. “I didn’t want to know that.” Seb laughed. “Nah, but honestly I’m worried that if I tell him to early, he’ll run off. He may not be my first in everything, but its my first real love.” He paused. “When did you tell Kurt?” “About two months into our relationship.” “Wow, that was quick. Weren’t you worried about how he would take it?” “Of course I was, but it just felt right to say it.” The teacher began the class and the two fell quiet, but Seb wasn’t done with the conversation. He silently ripped out a piece of paper. S: So, if I feel like I should tell him, then I should? He passed the note to Blaine. B: If you think it’s the right thing. Love isn’t finding the right person. It’s seeing an imperfect person perfectly. Sebastian read Blaine’s sentence and smiled. That’s what he felt Dave did for him, he was going to tell him. He tucked the note away and tried to pay attention to the teacher. It was lunchtime and Tina, Sam and Artie were sitting together. “So we already have 11 members, do we really need to put on another performance?” Sam asked, taking a bite from an apple. “Can’t we just put up a sign saying ‘Come Audition for Glee’?” “That’s what I was thinking.” Artie replied. “We haven’t had a proper audition since… since Sunshine, and she was in the club for like a day.” The group laughed. “Though Rachel gave us so much drama, I’m gonna miss her.” Tina added sadly. Everyone nodded or muttered their agreement. “Oh well. I think we definitely need an audition but that doesn’t meed we can’t give a big performance, it’ll give us a chance to see how we all work together with these new guys.” “I guess your right.” Arite said, nodding. “Well, we better find this song.” While Tina, Artie and Sam started planning a song, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting with Sugar, Rory and the other newbies. “How do you all feel about coming here?” Blaine asked. “Are you finding it easier or harder?” “Well, its not exactly harder or easier.” Wade replied. “It’s different.” “I haven’t found it that much different.” Harmony added quickly. Blaine found her to be a cheerier version of Rachel, but knew that she may be a problem for Tina’s leadership. “The theatre here is so much better than my old school’s. I know I’m gonna like it here.” Harmony looked a her watch. “Oh I gotta go, my locker’s all the way at the back of the school, and my next class is on the other side.” “That’s the same with me.” Sebastian said, standing. “I’ll walk with you. I get lost easily here.” Harmony blushed and stood up. “Oh thanks.” The two walked off. “Well that’s going to get interesting, she comes off as the ‘I get easily obsessed’ type.” Joe added, watching the two walk off. “How long till she starts planning their wedding?” The group laughed, except Rory who was confused. “Wait… I thought Sebastian was gay?” Rory asked looking at Blaine and Joe. Joe laughed harder. “What?” Rory said, looking at Sugar. “Doesn’t matter cutie.” By the end of the week they had chosen the song… They choreography was done. Everyone was in place. And Will had never been more nervous. Yes they needed one member for this year, but next year they’d only have 5 in the group. If he got just two or three more it’d make it easier next year. “Will, honey.” Emma said next to will. “Your griping alittle to tight.” Will quickly left go. “Sorry, a little nervous.” “And now, all the way from their National win, The New Directions!” A loud applause came out, louder than usual, and the red curtains opened. Tina, Brittany with Sam, Artie and Blaine stood at the front surrounded by the club. The group decided to re-use their ‘Toxic’ costumes, but only the boys wore the hats and the boys no longer worse white shirts, just all black. Tina stepped forward and began to sing as the group began to dance a type of waltz. “I'm gonna marry the dark '' Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner” As the beat began to get bigger, the waltz grew faster, the couples crossing over each other. “I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night” On the last ‘night’ the girls were twirled and then faced the front to sing together. ''“I'm gonna marry the night '' I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on these streets to explore M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night The couples went back to the waltz, Tina went to dance with Sam as Brittany took over the song. ''“I'm gonna lace up my boots '' Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner” Will held his breath as Harmony stepped out to sing, he was worried she might choke. ''“Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night:” He slowly sighed, she was great. The group returned to their fast waltz, Rory and Wade were off beat, but other than that it was working. “I'm gonna marry the night I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on these streets to explore M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night” Sebastian, who had dancing between Harmony and Tina, twirled her to the front and the two sang as they danced. ''“Nothing's too cool '' To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front” Will tried to have Tina belt out the lines with Sebastian, but found out that Wade and Harmony were able to do it the way he wanted, so they came to the front. ''“Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's '' Where we make love Come on and run Turn the car on and run I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna burn a hole in the road I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothin' on these streets to explode” The waltz began to pick up faster and faster as the beat continued to grow, Blaine now steeping forward to lead the group. ''“M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night '' Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night I'm gonna marry Marry I'm gonna marry Marry C'mon c'mon the night The night” The lights switched off. There was a pause where Will could tell he was squeezing Emma’s hand too hard again, until. The entire school stood and applauded. Tina and Blaine came forward and took the microphone that was offered to them. “Hey guys, so we are here to talk to you about joining glee. Though we have been lucky in recruiting members so quickly, we still want more.” Tina said, her breath sill a little heavy. She passed the mic to Blaine. “So if you are feel you think you have what it takes to join, we have a sign up sheet just outside and we will have auditions next week. Thanks guys!” The school applauded as the two stepped off the stage. At the end of the day, the club waited in the choir room for Will to show with the sign-up list. “That was epic!” Brittany cheered as she twirled into the room, Artie rolling in after wards. “Preach. Did you hear that applause?” Artie asked. “The girls were louder than usual.” “I heard the Skanks talking about Blaine in the hall afterwards. They think cause Kurt’s gone they stand a chance.” Tina added, her head on Blaine’s shoulder. “What… Blaine’s gay.” Sebastian said, looking up from his phone. “How can they think they can get with him?” “This school isn’t the smartest when it comes to sex.” Sam sighed. “Plus it’s not like me and Kurt broke up.” Blaine said sadly. “We talk every night still. Plus he still has my promise ring!” “What ring?” Seb asked. “I made this promise ring out wrappers in a bowtie shape, so as away to always be together.” The girls awed. “Cu-ute!” Sugar sighed. They heard Will’s shoes and waited for him to arrive. When he turned the corner, he was wearing a huge smile. “Well?” Tina asked, nervously. “We have nine names, eight cause Brittany put her name up again.” “Sorry, I thought we all had too.” She said over everyone’s laughter. “Names?” Artie said. “Um… First one isn’t so much a name but an initial. J.P? Anyone know someone with those initials?” They shook their heads. “Ok, must be new.” Will continued, stopping to see peoples reactions to the names. “Aiza Daye?” The club shook their heads. “No idea.” Artie said. “Sheila Kar?” Groan. “One of the Skanks.” Tina muttered. “Sarah Darling?” Another groan. “New head cheerleader, came from some school in Columbus. She’s mean.” Britt sighed. “Alex Berry… Is he related to Rachel?” “I think I remember her mentioning a cousin coming here.” Blaine said, thinking. “Michelle Cross?” “Never heard of her.” Tina said. “Richard Black? Katie Johnson?” “Richard is the new front liner who transferred in. Katie, haven’t heard of her.” Sam added. “Well eight names isn’t to shabby, well over what we need.” Will said hopeful. “Can any of them sing though? That’s our only problem.” Rory said. “If they can’t sing we’re back to square one.” The club muttered their agreement. “We could stick to the ‘Everyone who auditions is allowed to join’?” Will said, pulling up a chair. “Everyone but Sheila.” Blaine said, shivering. The club muttered their agreement. Category:Glee Category:Season 4